


A Meeting

by DemonAngelSakina



Series: Il Dimenticato (The Forgotten) [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Author is an idiot, Drinking, Drinking in a bar, Female pirate, Gen, follow-up to previous shorts, past death mention, past hetero relationship mention, pirate, these two may have screwed in the past, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonAngelSakina/pseuds/DemonAngelSakina
Summary: Two dangerous women meet and a tentative plan or two is forged.
Series: Il Dimenticato (The Forgotten) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883197
Kudos: 3





	A Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to my other pieces "One Step At A Time" and "Insane, Not Stupid".
> 
> As for Crimson...well. Pirate. Borderline immortal, unaging pirate of unknown-but-not-human species. Her and Dante have a history--a lot of history--and may have screwed casually at one--or more--points just because they wanted to.

"Wasn't expectin' to see ya for another decade or two, my freaky darlin'." The golden-eyed woman said with a smirk--upending the shot glass in her darkly tanned hand to down the alcohol within. "What brings a big ole' rockstar like ya all the way out 'ere to my little neck-a the woods?"

"Information mostly." Said the second, as the green-eyed woman tossed her black leather longcoat over the back of the chair. With inhuman, liquid grace, she moved to sit in the chair, resting an elbow on top of the battle-scarred table.

"That'll cost ya quite a few drinks."

"More than willing to handle the tab, bella." The silvernette said, a smirk playing on bronze-painted lips as she waved a tanned hand to call over a waitress. "Vodka Cranberry if you please...and perhaps a cask of whatever this sea dog is pouring down her throat tonight."

"Just keep my drinks comin', luv." The platinum blond said to the flustered waitress--blood red lips quirked in a sinful smirk that bared only the most minuscule hint of the woman's dagger-like teeth. "And make sure ya collect the bill from her, yeah? My fellow freakshow's handlin' things tonight."

The blushing waitress nodded and scurried off--unable to help looking back between the pair of women who looked so strikingly similar to one another with their dark skin and pale hair, both clad in differing shades of red and black, before the young woman disappeared behind the bar. 

The golden-eyed woman leaned back in her seat--one arm, decked in mismatched bands of gold and silver, draping over the back of the chair--as she crossed black-clad legs. She regarded the silvernette across from her--absentmindedly tapping the black lacquered nails of one hand to the rim of her emptied shot glass. "So...what information're ya lookin' for exactly, Dante? I 'ear alotta things."

"'Mother', Crim. Do you know who 'Mother' is?"

The platinum blond frowned and nodded--the green-eyed woman immediately leaning forward onto her elbows as she regarded the other woman. Crimson sighed softly--bringing her hand up to toy at the laces barely keeping the blood-red corset closed over her chest. "Yeah...know OF her. Supposed to be the 'Mother' that birthed the world in the ancient times--ya know, the one the demons and their ilk call 'the Creator', Kaos."

"Chaos?" _'Like the God of Chaos?'_ Dante wondered--if he was involved, that would make her information gathering significantly more annoying that it already had been.

"Nah. Kaos. S'the way the old ones say it." Crimson said with a dismissive shrug of darkly tanned, scar-marked shoulders. "She's 'the First'--the original, I guess, if the words of demons and their ilk're to be taken as gospel and all, 'cause she--ya know--'birthed the world' and all that shite...then birthed Order who turned on her and she had to create the Four Sisters and the Judge to stop the nutso-cuckoo."

Dante frowned but nodded at the other woman's words--she did know of the old myth of "Era of Silence" that demons and their spirit ilk oft whispered in secret to avoid the wrath of the current Gods. "I know the tale--Order unleashed the Silence to destroy the world, badly wounded the First Goddess who, in turn, snatched and warped a Devil of Hell into the Judge, then the Goddess went further by having four mortal sisters take the Primordial Hearts from the four Primordial Elements. Goddess cut the hearts out of the sisters after and replaced the removed hearts with the elemental ones, creating the Four Sisters who defeated Order and Order was bound where his power could flow, but he could do no further physical harm to the world of the Goddess."

"Bingo." Was all Crimson said before the waitress returned with their drinks--the woman scurrying off as soon as the glasses hit the table. The platinum blond sighed once more and lifted her glass--watching the amber liquid within as if it held the secrets to the universe. "Story'd be well and good if it ended there...but it didn't...from what some say. Some say Kaos birthed others--the Mistress of Atrocity who she had to send the Judge and Sisters to take down...the Sisters of Destruction who serve the Judge as his daughters...and, 'course, the current Gods--a certain Dragon God in particular anyway."

Dante sipped at her drink--kohl-lined eyes narrowed in thought as she tapped the leather gloved fingers of one hand against the tabletop in a short, staccato rhythm. "Any truth to those parts of the tales?"

"'Least the Mistress and the Sisters of Destruction bits. Rest? Well...current order of Gods denies the story pretty hard and, well, ya know the sayin' 'bout protestin' too much, yeah?"

Dante smirked at that, leaning forward to rest her breasts on one of her forearms on the table as she stroked the fingers of her other hand over the rim of the glass--inclining her head so that her mussed, silver bangs fell across her eyes. "Oh, believe me, bella. I know all too well about Gods 'protesting too much'."

Crimson leaned forward--bringing both of her arms to cross on the tabletop as she brought herself in close to the other, her own kohl-ringed eyes narrowed as her lips quirked into a deliciously sinful, predatory smile that bared twin rows of dagger-like teeth. "So...what else ya wantin' 'ere, Dante? I ain't got much else to give ya...'less ya tell this ole pirate what ya really after."

"I want to go to the sunken library to research this. I want to know the truth."

"Why?"

"One of my kin got themselves into something involving this little tale and, well...I'm not a good Elder if I don't investigate."

"Ya barely a good Elder to start with." Crimson said with a sharp laugh before tilting her head to one side--regarding the vampire through her own messy, uneven bangs. "But...why not? I ain't got nothin' much to do lately...'cept for decidin' if I wanna sink my ex-fucktoy's ship next time I see the furry bastard."

Dante parted her lips to say a quick 'thanks'...only to pause then lean forward. "We'll hash out the details of the trip in a minute. Right now though...spill some tea."

"Figures ya'd go for that part." Crimson said before downing half of her shot. "Long story made short: we broke up a while back--don't 'member why really...just harsh words were said, people got punched, cannonballs were exchanged, ecetera ecetera. Typical stuff. Anyway...few months back, arsehole decides to capture me and haul me in for piracy--I'm guilty 'course, but still...principles, ya know? Anyway...I get arrested, I get beheaded--ain't no fun comin' back from that shite, I tell ya--and, last Azure let me know, bastard's still prancin' 'bout like he's King of the Pirates. Well, I been a Pirate Queen for centuries now--ain't lettin' some upstart prick take my ocean throne, so, gotta figure out how to make his life a real fuck-up 'cause, like I said 'fore, beheadin's a shit way to get killed."

"Want some help?"

"Eh...why not? I take ya to the library and all that...ya help me fuck over the bastard who got me taking an axe to the neck, yeah?"

"Deal." Dante said as she raised her glass in a toast to the pirate siren in front of her. "To fucking over the stronzo?"

The pair laughed as their glasses clicked--their matching smirks bordering on malicious in the dim, smoky light as they downed their respective alcohol. Dante watched the platinum blond with an amused expression that barely hid her anger at the idea that someone had tried to kill one of her favorite pets...but, she took solace in how they would be destroying the life and ending the piracy career of the foolish male soon enough for him daring to attempt to harm something that was belonged to the vampire.  
And just how much fun they would have in the process.


End file.
